Destiny
by trungkazama
Summary: The story of the Devil Gene, staring all the way back during Tekken 1.
1. Default Chapter

DESTINY  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TEKKEN ONE BIT  
  
Summary: "In the future everything is bleak... But since the meeting of the two that should have not, our future is uncertain." The epic tale of the devil "Gene" that courses through Kazuya and Jin's blood, and will go all the way back to the beginning of the tale in Tekken 1.  
  
Prologue  
  
Since a first drop of evil that shed into the mortal world this being had existed. At times he was referred to as the Devil, but he wasn't. For he was mortal, but he was a mortal man consumed with hate, for death, and for destruction. Darkness has granted this mortal man immortal life, in only through a powerful entity.  
This mortal man lived in a small village in modern day Japan. He had grown up like any other child, but darkness had tainted him with imperfections. He had witness the death of his family, of his loved ones and of his children. In which would drive on mad, it drove the man to be power hungry. He had nothing to stand in his way.  
This powerful force was known through different cultures, depicted as the monster of nightmares. But where he resided was still in the small Japanese village, where the town would every once and while be struck by his malicious evil. For this entity wanted to be in human form. He could gain control of one's body, but never had a mortal being willing to be his willing feed and he was soon exorcised by the town's "chosen" one named Hsung Arizama.  
Arizama is the descent name of now modern family of Japan, Kazama. The family name would later play a greater role in this tale, but for now, it is not mentioned. The creature wandered for millenniums, willing to find a host. The question that was posed now though was what would he do if he found a willing human to be his puppet? Nothing really, he would actually in sense aid mortal men in conquest for earth. But a child being born was in the plan, for if he had mated with a mortal woman, he would bear a child, a child that would integrate into human society. This child shall bear the powers to unite the powers or to destroy them. That was the decision of the child as the time came.  
The nomadic monster wasted the lands, but still he found no suitable host to be his bearer. In a last attempt staged by the Arizama family they fought with his creature. In Japanese tales of old his creature was known as "Sovereign", the creature of wailing sorrow. After an epic battle the creature was banished from his earth but not permanently. The place where it had happened is also to play a role in the future called Yakushima, which is too going to play an important role later on within this tale. It had soon remained a sacred site of family, which later turned into Kazama.  
Another ironic piece of story comes with the coming of the rave king, a legend of warrior who style amassed to indefinable odds; he was lord of the rave war. In honor of his name, which is used as Tekken, they had annual as you say mini-tournaments to celebrate his name. But the so called second of the coming of the great Rave King brought disputes, break outs of violence, no longer meaning rave king, but war. Thousands were killed to prove who was the rave king through the human need to be the best; this was the way of the rave war. The second rave king did come, he too bringing in the a new order, and that of what many believe to be the reason why the modern day tournament is so violent, based off the ancient tradition of human violence to fester the need to prove human worth. That is the story of the rave war. Oddly enough, the creature aforementioned, when he was a mortal was a contestant of the rave war battles, in which he had seen much hatred and carnage, and had enjoyed it much...  
  
But the real story begins with the birth of Kazuya Mishima.  
  
It had long been when Heihatchi and Kasumi Mishima had wished to bore a child into their world with love. If Jinpachi had been alive to see what happened maybe he had believed that there could be hope Heihatchi. But he died and the only won to be there for the birth was a family friend and martial arts master Wang Jin-Rey. A master of martial arts and a dear friend to Jinpachi in his dying days but Wang knew there was no hope. Kasumi had died during the birth of Kazuya, and Heihatchi had blamed the accursed child ever since. Wang knew that if Heihatchi had not been so blind and blunt he would have treated the child with love and devotion for Heihatchi was not a cruel man, justified but not cruel. But the death of Kasumi brought a wretched man to the surface of Heihatchi. He knew that if Heihatchi had been fair to Kazuya as a child, the events that were set into motion wouldn't have been set.  
The funeral of Kasumi was days after the birth of Kazuya. Heihatchi, cruel in his ways gave the boy his physical needs, food, water, shelter, but no love. Love was for the weak, and he soon train his boy that important fact. Love blinds one's actions, makes them soft and ready for the picking. Kazuya started to grow up Heihatchi became cold and bitter. Kazuya face was full of imperfections. For this simple tale was much like the wandering creature we have spoken of earlier. Imperfections, that had the subtle yet undying need to change oneself and fix one's imperfections, in through that can human perfection be achieved? Can one truly be the best at something? Kazuya had tried as hard as he could to be the best child in his father's eyes, but his father say him nothing as the disease that had killed his wife. For that was all that Kazuya was ever worth to him. Kazuya was co-dependent and before he became cold and strong of today, he was vulnerable young man, who had dreams and fears just like you me. He needed his father's attention and well as approval but achieve nothing from his futile efforts to prove to his father that had some self worth. The self deprecation drove Kazuya to some points insanity, striving everyday to train to be the best martial artist, not to be seen in his father's eyes as weak or fragile. Kazuya trained day and night creating himself to be a deadly fighting machine, but still that had never meant anything to Heihatchi. In an act of cruelty he had sparring Kazuya, only to leave him bleeding on the dojo floor left only to this thoughts. But one that stuck in Kazuya's head was the forthcoming of his so called replacement Lee Choalan. Lee was everything that Kazuya was not in his father's eye, for Heihatchi had in a sense loved Lee Choalan like a son. He was much easier on him, and would often relate to why Kazuya could not have been as good as Lee. For Kazuya had hated the Sliver Haired Devil with a passion, his adoptive brother that was there to take his place, the wretched boy, Lee Choalan before was already a master of another art in which he trained under the master Wang Jin-Rey. Kazuya had neither cared or wondered what this art was about. One day he had challenged his brother to a sparring match. Lee had not thought of anything about it, but soon he realized what trouble he was when Kazuya made the first blow, that created a powerful wind and Lee knew that his wasn't a regular sparring match. The two fought and were equally match which once again made Kazuya angry with a passion. In somewhat point in the future, Lee had been accepted to study in America, which Kazuya was not allowed, which made Kazuya thoughts of inferiority to his brother complete. In America Lee had trained with Marshall Law, an important player in the future of this tale. Along with it came the flow of fighters, the first generation of warriors that were to make a stand in the Mishima's twisted version of the rave war. Names which include the Native American woman Michelle Chang. He grandfather was the great Wang Jin-Rey and he had taught her a style similar in to his own. Paul Phoenix found a reason to live after the he saw Williams, The bear smashing fiend. Along come with the feuding aikido masters Anna and Nina Williams and the forming of the manji-clan, the Japanese Robin Hoods. The re-surfacing of "Devil" within our time was recent and mystifying. Mediums across the world had expected the coming of him, for it was prepared for ages. The chosen one was out there, the next to wage the battle with the monster, little to anyone's knowledge it being the beautiful Jun Kazama. One day during intensive training with his father Kazuya had made a fatal error. Heihatchi using his to his advantage tossed Kazuya down the cliff. He was a young boy and his body ached as he hit the rocky bottom floor, blood flowing from some where he couldn't see. He was filled with vengeance and anger, enough to flow with him a calling card to the "Devil". This could be his first willing victim. And it was, for that day Kazuya gave his soul to the monster that would soon have ownership of his body. That day he willing let the monster violate him, and that was a mistake made on behalf of Kazuya's fault. Within time Kazuya had come into his new powers. Incredible strength, keen senses, absolute fighting abilities that could not be matched by another, for the power had seduced Kazuya to no end. He had first been frightened, but soon learn to lavish the gifts the monster had given him. He had kept it a secret, knowing that this was his secret weapon to fighting his father and killing him. Wang did not know of the presence of "Devil" but knew something evil had its grip upon the Mishima family, something not human. During his training matches with his apprentice Lee, Wang had expressed much fear in the well being of Lee's family and Wang believe that Lee could be a target. Using Lee as some what of a spy for him he had learned some of the dealings of the family that had terrified him. Lee was the first to suspect something within his brother. Kazuya hostile attitude changed into wandering seclusion and training. About this time, the young Anna and Nina Williams trained to follow in their father's footsteps. There mother was a strong blunt woman who was a master of an aikido based art, using assassination pressure point and joint lock flows that range from ancient aiki-jujistu as well as deadly attacks from numerous Japanese and Chinese arts. Nina had excelled greatly in her art she has chosen, the direct approach of her mother's style while Anna chose to influence more by using different forms of karate. Their father had told only Nina the ins and outs of the business. How to kill, different techniques, and how to escape and ECT, for the William's parents were experts at manipulation of others. Anna was neglected and seems to be the first real division between the sisters. Wang would visit often between Japan and America to visit his grand daughter. Michelle Chang was a powerful warrior with a justified spirit. She was trained and she could some day easily match his prowess. She was smart and strong and Wang knew when the time came, she would be strong enough to protect her people.  
Along came with a powerful warrior named Armor King, from a religious sect of men who believed in primal powers to surge into incredible feats of acrobats and strength. Armor King was one of these men. He had integrated into society and the mask that he once bore served as practical modern lifestyle of wrestling. Armor King is a powerful man, and he was friends of Jinpachi and Wang but his role in the factor of the fight against the devil gene was not as important, as he later dies within the tale of a mortal death. Paul was a warrior with a lot of pride, but unlike Kazuya, Paul was human and even though he was tough and rigid on the outside he had cared for others. He grew up in a broken home but that never seem to have bother him. Paul was known for street fights, that is what he lived for, until he saw the great smashing Williams. Paul was enticed by the thought of one having the title of the greatest warrior of all. The title that soon enticed the world when the coming of the Iron Fist. Heihatchi believe it was time to show the power of the Mishima Empire and his two sons. 


	2. The Upcoming Storm

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.  
  
Summary: The coming of the iron fist, deadly street fights that lead to the grand finale, the battle between Kazuya Mishima and Heihatchi Mishima.  
  
The calling of the iron fist made a huge impact within the world. Warriors heeded the call of the rave king, from every far corner of the world, to be king of the iron fist tournament. A large sum of money was being offered to whom could face Heihatchi in the final round and come out victorious.

The first rounds to reduce the warriors were at dojo's at other training facility owned within the Mishima Empire. The fighter count was being reduced as warriors that were never meant to compete were defeated and learned the mistake of entering the rave war. Michelle Chang had fought her way through the ranks defeating opponent after opponent. Near the end she had begged Heihatchi for her chance to fight Kunimistu, the warrior of the manji- clan that had stole Michelle tribal treasure. Kunimistu is surprised by her forwardness and takes to her in battle. In the battle, Kunimistu started the fight unarmed, but soon Michelle easily overpowered and over maneuvered her. Kunimistu drew her blade, but Michelle used her resourcefulness to find, actually a large piece of wood. In a last attempt, Kunimistu threw her blade and Michelle deflected the blade with the piece of wood, and charged at Kunimistu, she was knocked down. But Michelle was a justified person, and she had let Kunimistu live, as long as she had retrieved her treasure.

Paul Phoenix easily "smashed" his way through his opponents, and had almost overpowered Kazuya, which made him very angry. Heihatchi soon started to marvel in Paul's strength and once again the bridal jealously of the Kazuya rose to the surface and Kazuya knew he would enjoy much pleasure from killing his father.

Nina had arrived to the tournament to assassinate Heihatchi Mishima. While Nina was considered one of the best in the business, she still had Anna to worry about. The rift between Anna and Nina halted to a climax when their father Richard Williams had died. A rival faction had attacked Richard after a fight with Anna, but Nina had thought Anna had killed her father. Nina opened to door to see Anna over their father's dead body. As Nina tears soaked her face she attacked her sister, nearly killing her. In shambles and in great pain, Anna dragged herself out of the room, tears streaking down her face, witnessing her father's death, and the her supposed betrayal that had lead to their father's death. But Anna grew stronger, Nina wouldn't listen to her words, and she realized she must learn to depend on herself as she trained day and night, for she knew that Nina was out there, and she had to know she could protect herself. The faithful day the two met for the tournament gathered a large crowd as the two women and sisters released their pent up anger for one another. The two were evenly matched, but Nina caught Anna off guard and with one powerful kick to Anna's head she fell on the ground as Nina scowled in disgust. Anna got up and she realized one thing, Nina had let her live.

About this time Wang and had realized that a demonic creature named "Devil" had possession of Kazuya's soul. Well no one would believe him but he knew that this creature festered off the souls of suffering and great depression. This monster was powerful, and was extremely deadly, Wang knew he in battle would have no chance against Kazuya, for even the martial art master as one of the Wang was terrified of this unknown creature and truly didn't know what he was capable of. But Wang and also read of a warrior would lead a fight against the monster. A warrior strong enough to defeat the demonic creature, in the tournament Wang had encountered Marshall Law. Wang had some point believe this was the chosen warrior, for fate had brought Marshall Law to the tournament to face off against Kazuya. At that time Marshall Law was a simple man. He was just hoping to enter the tournament to save enough money to open his own dojo. Wang's notion of Law soon changed and soon Wang had respected Marshall's ability but no longer did he think of Law as the chosen one.

In battle Kazuya had defeated all of his foes that including Lee Choalan, actually he had nearly killed him if it had not been for Wang Jinrey. As the semi-finals started only a few were left. Michelle returned home after retrieving her treasure, and that narrowed down the count. Nina challenges Kazuya in battle and she is defeated, but Kazuya is highly impressed by the strange woman and knows that she will be force to be reckoned with in the future. The fighters dwindled slowly until there the only ones left standing were Kazuya and Heihatchi. Heihatchi spitefully chose the site of the trench in which he had tossed Kazuya over that faithful day and was planning to do the same once again. The two were evenly matched, and the two had almost the same style, although Kazuya blended and used some techniques that Heihatchi did not believe to be effective, that including God Wind Fist, which Kazuya specialty in which he delivered a cruel blow to one's stomach. But Heihatchi had taught Kazuya everything he knew, for it was up to Kazuya to use his knowledge create an effective fighter. The two grew tired, but both knew that only one would return from his battle. The final highlights within the fight, Kazuya had called fourth the power of the monstrous creature that was inside of him .He caught his father off guard by a powerful ax-kick that had struck Heihatchi's head causing him to lose some of his sight. Heihatchi didn't recover as quickly and with that use the God Wind fist that struck Heihatchi with some much force. Heihatchi felt the blood come from his mouth; the strike had broken several bones. Heihatchi soon afterwards lost consciousness, his limp body collapsing on his self. Kazuya had won, though he had expected this outcome, it perplexed him and amazed him that his sick fantasy had actually come true. His father was going to die, and in irony he lifted up his father and took him to the edge and threw him off, and with a grim smile Kazuya walked away to show everyone, who was the king of the Rave War.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER  
  
The paper work was done and all legal actions were taken. Kazuya Mishima had officially taken over and used the company's vast power to corrupt numerous organizations to put money of principals. Kazuya was hated across the world and strange rumors had even said that Kazuya had made a deal with the devil.

One organization that investigated the vast empire was the WCWW an animal rights organization that had believed Kazuya was illegally smuggling animals. The head of the investigation was Jun Kazama, an environmentalist. She was raised in the quite parts of Japan were she had learned of nature and sometimes her mother would tell her she is the chosen one. But Jun soon turned to the fast urban life that modern day Japan had to offer her. She had soon forgotten her roots and the tales of Kazama that includes the tale of "Devil" the monster that consumed angry souls. Jun was a skeptic of sorts but after a strange run in one day in the forest she learns that it is important for her to re-connect back to her old roots. One of the traditions of the Kazama family is the so called Kazama style self defense based on jujitsu type based techniques and most recently had been attributed with modern day judo. Jun had perfected her martial arts style, using her nimble flexible abilities to combine somewhat of a gymnastic type feel to the art. She had become quite lethal in her art, but she had not believed she was a warrior, but a simple woman who had to complete something ,but she didn't know what. During her investigation of the MFE, she is soon enthralled by Kazuya, the same way woman were enthralled with Dracula, for you knew he was a wronged, horrible creature but there was something that had made Jun tempted to him. She soon become somewhat obsessed with him and learned of his life and the tangled mess that their father had created and left for them . Jun had much sympathy for the man and believed she could help him.

During Jun's re-introduction with her roots, she soon tapped into her psychic beliefs and believed that with her purity she could fight of a demon, maybe one even as strong as "Devil" . Wang Jinrei still searched for the elusive chosen one that was supposed to save the Mishima family. Wang had one more thing to complete before he died, and that was to save the Mishima family, for before Jinpachi had died, he begged Jinrei to save his family or what was left of it. His search this time lead him to Japan, in the outskirts of Japan. In a twist of fate he accidentally runs into Jun, but thinks nothing of it. He had traveled all this way to find nothing important. It had troubled him but he soon realized he still had more to do. Jinrei believed finding the chosen one was not his finally role in this game of fate. For he believed that a child some where in his family would play an important role in the events that would soon come to pass, he felt excited but sadden for he knew that his child will have a great burden upon it. Little to anyone's knowledge though, this child is Ling Xiaoyu, who too, plays a much major role in this story in the later events that are later spoken of.

Law had enough money to open his own dojo. He had taught his style and much to his excitement he started to teach students his art. Law was quite a large figure in his local community, but when he leaves a little awhile his dojo is attacked by a skilled martial artist named Baek Doo San. Students had replied he used tae kwon do style in which he had taken out several of Law's beginner students. Law is disgusted by his act and soon believes revenge is in order. Lei Wulong, Chinese super cop is also asked to investigate the large and some what controversial Mishima Zaibastu.

Lei uses this as a way to find his missing partner Bruce Irving. Lei soon learns of the trouble Kazuya has caused and with that he is met by an associate in charge of an international group WCWW, and this associate was none other than Jun Kazama. Jun had told of her actions and is soon assisted by Detective Wulong who realized it will be safer if two were to get so close to the Zaibastu.

The sibling rivalry had went to a highlight at the previous tournament between the Williams sister. Nina and Anna had little contact with each other since then and that was for the better. Around this time, Kazuya had contacted by Anna for he needed a personal body guard. She was to be considered the best, for she was the daughter of Richard Williams. Nina too around this time had been contacted by an unknown source and was asked to kill Kazuya Mishima for the threat he posed upon the world was too deadly.

Michelle was strung back into the game after her mother is kidnapped by Kazuya's men. Michelle knows that they want her pendant, an important icon within her tribe. She didn't know why Kazuya wanted it so much, for legend spoke it had the power to control the God of Fight, but that was a myth, wasn't it? Michelle didn't understand Kazuya's actions but knew she wanted her mother back and with that she too plans revenge.  
  
Upon this time Kazuya growing power lead Kazuya to the opening for the next Iron Fist Tournament, with twice the competitors, twice the price prize and much more at stake. Prepare, for one of the greatest events of the Rave War is about to be told.


End file.
